1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to surgical implements, and particularly to bifurcated forceps in which each of the jaws has two parallel, laterally separated tines for gripping a sheet of material (anatomic tissue, etc.) simultaneously at two spaced apart locations.
2. Description of the Related Art
The medical profession requires a number of specialized instruments for various medical procedures. It is often necessary to retract or otherwise displace some tissue structure (e.g., skin, subcutaneous structure, blood vein or artery, etc.) in order to access some underlying organ or other structure of concern. Some form of gripping device, e.g., forceps or tweezers, is customarily used for such purpose.
The problem with conventional forceps and tweezers is that they have only two mutually opposed jaws, which each comprise a single element. Hence, the tissue structure can only be gripped at one point between the two jaws. As most bodily tissues are relatively soft and flaccid, particularly when the patient is anesthetized, the tissue tends to withdraw back toward its original position or location. The underlying structure is therefore exposed only in a relatively narrow area beneath the point gripped by the conventional forceps, which may not provide the surgeon with sufficient line of sight to observe as required and/or sufficient room to perform the procedure. Accordingly, two sets of conventional forceps or tweezers are commonly used. An assistant (operating room nurse, etc.) holds the second set in response to the directions from the surgeon. Clearly, this is not only a labor intensive procedure, but it also often results in interfering with the line of sight and the work of the surgeon, even though it is necessary to open up the sightline and operating path for the surgeon.
Thus, a bifurcated forceps solving the aforementioned problems is desired.